Shaymin (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Land Form= |-|Sky Form= Summary Shaymin is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It also has a second form which can be activated by using a Gracidea flower in the daytime and becomes a Grass/Flying-type Pokémon instead of being just a Grass-type. However, it will revert in its first form during night or when frozen. Shaymin was revealed in 2008, appearing as the protagonist of the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the movie, Shaymin was fleeing from Giratina, after enraging it in the Reverse World. Shaymin thought that Giratina wanted to eat it, but in reality, the Renegade Pokémon wanted to use Shaymin to utilize its Seed Flare to open a portal to the real world. As a Mythical Pokémon, Shaymin can only be obtained via special events. In Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, it can be caught in the Flower Paradise, which is only accessible with Oak's Letter. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 4-A', likely' 3-C ' | '''3-C' Name: Shaymin Origin: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Gratitude Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Erinaceomorph Physiology, Small Size (Type 1), Telepathy, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Amplification w/ Growth, Leaf Manipulation w/ Magical Leaf, Life Absorption and Seed Manipulation w/ Leech Seed, Healing and Solar Empowerment w/ Synthesis, Evasion Reduction w/ Sweet Scent, Cleanliness Inducement w/ Aromatherapy, Energy Manipulation and Defense Reduction w/ Energy Ball, Confusion Inducement w/ Sweet Kiss, Cleanliness Manipulation and Oxygen Generation w/ Seed Flare (Purifies polluted air it inhales in its body and then expels it in the form of Oxygen), Explosion Manipulation w/ Seed Flare, Portal Creation w/ Seed Flare (Can create a portal from the Reverse World to the real world), Plant Bomb Generation w/ Seed Flare and Seed Bomb, Transformation w/ Gracidea (Can transform into its sky form), Flower Manipulation, Poison Manipulation w/ Toxic, Solar Manipulation w/ Sunny Day, Solar Energy Absorption and Manipulation w/ Solar Beam, Beam Emission w/ Hyper Beam, Forcefield Creation w/ Protect, Psychic Energy Manipulation w/ Psychic, Afterimage Creation w/ Double Team, Sleep Manipulation w/ Rest, Sleep Inducement w/ Flower Aroma, Sleep Combat w/ Sleep Talk, Sound Manipulation w/ Round, Substitution Creation w/ Substitute, Environmental Adaptation w/ Nature Power, Light Manipulation w/ Dazzling Gleam, Statistics Reduction w/ Confide, Earth Manipulation w/ Earth Power, Probability Manipulation w/ Laser Focus (Can cause the user's next move to result in a critical hit), Psychic Infusion and Power Headbutt w/ Zen Headbutt, Damage Amplification w/ Damage Aid, Revenge Empowerment w/ Rally Back, Health Manipulation w/ Thankfulness (Can increase the health of Grass type Pokémon), Accuracy Calling w/ Micle Berry, Goodness Sense (Can sense anyone with a grateful heart) | All of the above, but enhanced, Flight, Speed Augmentation w/ Tailwind, Air Manipulation w/ Air Slash, Support Powers w/ Serene Grace. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (Stronger than the likes of Beheeyem, who created a dream world containing stars, Gardevoir, whom created a pocket dimension with a starry sky in Pokkén Tournament, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist and Mismagius, who created a dimension containing stars), likely Galaxy Level (As being a Mythical Pokémon, Shaymin should be far stronger than Gothitelle, who created a dimension containing stars from its memories and is just 2.6 times weaker than baseline Galaxy Level with its spatial manipulation) | Galaxy Level (Stronger than before) Speed: At least Relativistic (Immensely faster than Magikarp, whom is 0.00612 times the Speed of Light), likely FTL+ (Much faster than Diglett, who was stated to move at the speed of light) | At least Relativistic, likely FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown ''' | '''Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+, likely Galactic | Galactic ' 'Durability: ''' At least '''Multi-Solar System Level+ (Can take hits from the likes of Beheeyem, who created a dream world containing stars, Gardevoir, whom created a pocket dimension with a starry sky in Pokkén Tournament, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist and Mismagius, who created a dimension containing stars), likely Galaxy Level | At least Multi-Solar System Level+, likely Galaxy Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers w/ Seed Flare Standard Equipment: Lum Berry, Micle Berry, Soothe Bell, Everstone, Gracidea Intelligence: At least Average (can communicate telepathically with humans). Up to Extraordinary Genius (Comparable to Pokémon who can reach an IQ of 999 by eating gummies in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to flying, poison, bug, fire and ice attacks | Vulnerable to flying, poison, rock and fire attacks. Extremely vulnerable to ice attacks. Key: Land Form | Sky Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|By Leveling Up= * Growth: The user's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. * Magical Leaf: The user scatters curious leaves that chase the foe. This attack will not miss. * Leech Seed: Plants a seed on the target Pokémon. The seed slowly drains the target's HP for the attacker. * Quick Attack: An attack that always strikes first. If both Pokémon use this, the one with higher Speed attacks first. * Sweet Scent: A pleasant aroma that distracts the target, making the opponent easier to hit. * Natural Gift: The user draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power. * Worry Seed: A seed that causes worry is planted on the foe. It prevents sleep by making its ability Insomnia. * Aromatherapy (Land Form): A soothing scent is released to heal all status problems in the user's party. * Air Slash (Sky Form): The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. It may also make the target flinch. * Energy Ball: The user draws power from nature and fires it at the foe. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def. * Sweet Kiss: A sweet little kiss that causes the target to become giddy and confused. * Healing Wish: The user faints. In return, the Pokémon taking its place will have its HP restored and status cured. * Seed Flare: Shaymin's signature move. Shaymin absorbs any pollutants around it into its body from the seeds on its back, causing the flowers on its head to turn purple or black, depending on how much is absorbed. Then, Shaymin's body glows light green, the flower on its head glows pink, and it explodes, creating a huge light green explosion all around it. In the Reverse World, it causes a portal to the real world to form. |-|By TM/HM= * Toxic: A technique that badly poisons the target. The amount of damage from the poison increases every turn. * Hidden Power: A peculiar move that changes type and power depending on the Pokémon using it. * Sunny Day: Makes the weather sunny for five turns. When sunny, Fire-type moves are more powerful. * Hyper Beam: An extremely powerful attack. The attacker becomes so tired, it has to rest the next turn. * Protect: Completely foils an opponent's attack. If used consecutively, its success rate decreases. * Safeguard: A mystic power that protects the user from status problems for five turns. * Frustration: A Normal-type attack. The more the user dislikes its trainer, the more powerful the move. * Solar Beam: A two-turn attack. The user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn. * Return: A Normal-type attack. The tamer the user, the more powerful the move. * Psychic: A Psychic-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of lowering the target's Special rating. * Double Team: Creates illusionary copies of the user. The copies disorient the enemy, reducing its accuracy. * Facade: An attack that is boosted if user is burned, poisoned, or paralyzed. * Rest: The user takes a nap to fully restore its HP and recover from any status abnormalities. * Round: The user attacks the target with a song. Others can join in the Round and make the attack do greater damage. * Energy Ball: The user draws power from nature and fires it at the foe. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def. * Giga Impact: The user charges at the foe using every bit of its power. The user must rest on the next turn. * Swords Dance: A special move that greatly boosts the user's Attack power. Can normally be used up to three times. * Psych Up: Self-hypnosis move that copies the foe's stats changes, then applies them to the user. * Grass Knot: The user snares the foe with grass and trips it. The heavier the foe, the greater the damage. * Swagger: A move that infuriates and confuses the opponent, but it increases the target's Attack. * Sleep Talk: Randomly chooses one of the user's moves. Can be used only by a sleeping Pokémon. * Substitute: Uses 1/4 of the user's maximum HP to create a substitute that takes the opponent's attacks. * Nature Power: The type of attack varies depending on the location. * Dazzling Gleam: The user damages opposing Pokémon by emitting a powerful flash. * Confide: The user tells the target a secret, and the target loses its ability to concentrate. This lowers the target's Sp. Atk stat. |-|By tutoring= * Covet: Cutely begs to obtain an item held by the foe. * Earth Power (Land form): The user makes the ground under the foe erupt with power. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def. * Endeavor (Land form): This attack move cuts down the target's HP to equal the user's HP. * Giga Drain: Half of the HP drained from the target is added to the attacker's HP. * Laser Focus: The user concentrates intensely. The attack on the next turn always results in a critical hit. * Last Resort: This move can be used only after the user has used all the other moves it knows in the battle. * Seed Bomb: he user slams a barrage of hard-shelled seeds down on the foe from above. * Snore: Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch. Can be used only by a sleeping Pokémon. * Synthesis: The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. * Worry Seed: A seed that causes worry is planted on the foe. It prevents sleep by making its ability Insomnia. * Zen Headbutt: The user focuses its willpower to its head and rams the foe. It may also make the target flinch. * Tailwind (Sky form): The user whips up a turbulent whirlwind that ups the Speed of all party Pokémon for three turns. |-|Others= * Celebrate (Event): The Pokémon congratulates you on your special day! * Power of Six (Pokémon Battle Trozei): Increases the damage dealt by matching six Pokémon. * Sleep Charm (Pokémon Shuffle): Leaves the foe asleep. * Power of 4+ (Pokémon Shuffle): Deals even more damage when you make a match of four. NOTE: Credit to Bulbapedia and Nia for some of the informations used here. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3